


Floriane

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Naissance des Pieuvres | Water Lilies (2007)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Marie has a realization
Relationships: Marie/Floriane
Kudos: 8





	Floriane

Marie watched Floriane dance with her newest boy and she knew the truth that she had been hiding from all summer. Floriane would never be hers; not in the way that she wanted. They might be friends, and they might even be something more than friends, but Floriane would never by Marie's alone. She would never give up on her image, on the attraction of boys, or on what other people thought of her.

She couldn't stand to watch anymore. If she watched for another second, Marie might forget and lose herself in the other girl again. She walked away, out the door, and found herself beside the pool. She stared down into the water, hating her own reflection; hating what loving Floriane had done to her. Floriane who's taste was still on her lips and in her mouth.

Frantically, Marie began to wash out her mouth, the chlorine both disgusting and comforting. Marie wished she could just fall into the pool and stay beneath the water forever.


End file.
